1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning heat exchanger tube bundles. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for handling and cleaning a heat exchanger tube bundle on site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchanger tube bundles are used for the transfer of heat from a fluid median passing through a series of conduits. During this process, carbonaceous and calcareous deposits will form on the interior of the individual tubes and debris and other dirt will collect on the surface of the individual tubes. Therefore, in order to maintain efficient operation of the facility it is necessary to periodically remove the tube bundles and clean them.
The preferred way to clean a heat exchanger tube bundle is on location. However, this requires a mobile unit which is adapted to provide a high pressure cleaning system and other support facilities. An example of such a unit is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,653 to Krajicek et al. Essentially, Krajicek discloses a mobile tube cleaning device which uses a water discharge system to provide point source cleaning of a tube bundle or to support a multi-lance tube cleaning system. However, the Krajicek disclosure has a number of significant limitations, such as the inability to provide support to a tube bundle and coordinate the tube bundle's cleaning with the operation of the mobile cleaning system.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved tube bundle cleaner which is capable of manipulating and cleaning a heat exchanger tube bundle in such a manner that it is thoroughly cleaned on-site of all deposits and debris along its entire length in an efficient and thorough manner. While there are other disclosures directed to the cleaning of heat exchanger bundles (such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,535 and 4,095,305), none disclose or suggest an integral, mobile device which is capable of efficiently handling and cleaning an entire tube bundle.